Whenever Something Good Happens, Something Bad Happens
by mulzypops
Summary: Old Man McGucket is in deep danger after finally recovering his memory. He is going to go to Dipper Pines. He is the only one that can save his life from Bill, and make sure the books continue to a pentology (5 books) rather than a triology (3 books) as it is currently. But will this end well? Let's face it Bill Cipher knows everything. He even knows when the world will end...
1. McGucket Comes To

**Okay the reason I deleted my Amateur Theories story about Gravity Falls' Season 1 is because this story does not relate to one of my theories... In fact it goes completely against it. However, I've decided since this theory seems more likely, why not write a story on it? Thanks to the help of a youtuber's theories I give you Chapter 1:**

**Fiddleford H. McGucket's POV**

Hi I'm Fiddleford H. McGucket, known better as Old Man McGucket. I come from Ottawa Forest in Michigan, so I'm used to the atmosphere in my new home in Gravity Falls, Oregon. I just got married and we had a son, Ranger McGucket. I bet he'll be as adventurous as me.

Now I've noticed alot of weird things in Gravity Falls, so I'm writing these journals on all these secrets. They may be helpful to the unsuspecting...such as the old me.

In book 1, I focused on portals, time machines, teleporters, and even inter-dimensional routes. It is believed that some planes that got lost flying to wowwy-wammy New York City from that good ol' city of London were because of flying through an inter-dimensional cloud. There is one in Gravity Falls, actually.

In book 2, I focus on powerful things, like amulets, a blueprint, and even a powerful machine that could change the enlightment of mankind. In book 3, I focus on creatures, include the legends of the Gobblewonker, the survival of dinosaurs, and especially a devilish "triangle" guy named Bill Cipher. I thought he was a nice guy but it turns out he's not. He was watching me everywhere I went! One day he chased me down... and I just lost my memory. He kept it in some thingy-majingy they call a safe. I finally got my memory back thanks to a nice young man named Dipper Pines, who posesses book 3. Book 2 was in bad hands, Gideon Gleeful. And Book 1, with Stanford Pines...well I'm not sure if it was in good hands or bad hands.

Everyone thinks there are only 3 books. Well there are. But I was planning on making a book 4 and book 5. Book 4 would be about secret societies and the importance of owls, and Book 5 would be about how Gravity Falls came to be a supernatural town, not like the rest of this wonderful planet. Book 5 would also feature the not-so important things people should know about Gravity Falls. But with Bill Cipher making me lose my memory, how am I supposed to discover and finish the 4th and 5th books? Dipper is the only one I can trust because I know Bill will try to kill me. He will use the 3 books currently written to destroy the secret society. I walked on over to Dipper's apartment. I glanced over at the dump. I really need a place to stay...

**And there you have it. Chapter 1! So Old Man McGucket we know, is Fiddleford. And we know there were supposed to be 5 books not 3. Then what happened with Stan and the portal? That will be seen in Chapter 2.**


	2. Mystery Twins To The Rescue!

**Here's Chapter 2.**

**Dipper's POV**

I was just reading journal 3 trying to figure out who wrote it after Mabel ruined the mystery by shoving a gummy worm video into a magic mailbox. It said "Property of Fiddleford Havenson M.". What kind of crazy dude's name would be Fiddleford?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Old Man McGucket dressed formally. Huh?

"Hi Dipper." he said. Huh. Not all cuckoo bananas. I wonder why? "Hi Old Man McGucket."

"Call me Fiddleford. The name's McGucket, Fiddelford Havenson McGucket." he said.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, brightening up. He wrote the journals!

"Did you write those red journals with six fingers on them?" I asked Ol...I mean Fiddleford.

"Yes I did. I'm sane now. I wanted to thank you for making me remember everything."

"What did I do?"

"You knocked me with a frying pan on accident while cooking eggs."

"Oh yeah..."

"Two things. One, Bill was the one that wiped my memory. Two, there were supposed to be five journals, not just three. But of course, Bill wiped my memory and I couldn't continue writing. Bill Cipher knows everything and as you know, the only person I can trust in Gravity Falls, is you. I want you to protect me from Bill Cipher.

"But I'm a noodle arms."

"Trust me I'm going to need your help."

"Can Mabel at least help me?"

"Sure thing friend. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"When we find out Bill's weakness I'm going to use a time machine to kill him before he erased my memory so I can finish journal 3 and then make journals 4 and 5. So when you come to Gravity Falls for your first time, you might end up with a different journal."

"That's fine."

**So he might end up with a different journal, eh? That'll probably be in the sequel...if McGucket, Dipper, and Mabel survive Bill's wrath... DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
